Crimson leaf
by Takayama
Summary: Naruto meets a new friend before he starts at the academy, follow how he and his new friend makes a whole new Naruto chronicle.NaruIno, NaruTema, OCSaku,OCten
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson leaf:**

**The first years**

_Chapter 1_

_(Yes, hello everyone, this is my first ever made Fanfic, and i hope people enjoy it, this fanfic will be about Naruto, Ino and a new character, a boy that changed the very course of the story we today know.Enjoy)_

Somewhere in Konoha, on a small wooden bench, a boy sat in the morning sun, his yellow hair reflecting the small string of light that motioned for the coming of a new day.

His blue eyes where looking back and forth over the small park, scanning for any sign of life.

The brown pants he wore and white t-shirt was slightly dirty, stained with dried mud and some dust.

On the other side of the park, a small, rather scared little figure could be seen, a boy, about the same age as the one with yellow hair, was standing behind a tree, watching the other boy, that he hade, for some resone, not noticed until today.

Red hair, long and wild, blew in the wind as a nearby bird took flight from a tree and left the village behind.

Deep green eyes scanned the park, just as the blue ones did.

He wore a simple black shirt and a pair of rather baggy jeans.

The yellow haired boy looked around the park, this was where he hade always gone in the mornings, to finds atleast a moment in peace from the grown-ups.

This was his little place, this was his little time, but this day, it would change, today that little boy would meet another one, almost like himself.

Reiji, as the Red haired boy hade named himself, slowly took a step out from the safe shadows of the tree, and looked over at the other boy.

Taking a few unsure steps he wondered what the other boy would think of him..

_"Will he call me short,call me trash like everyone else... will he kick me and tell me that my parents where traitors..." _He thought to himself, remembering the trials of every day he hade to survive.. the constant kicks,hits and names.

He turned his gaze down, afraid to meet the other boys gaze, but then looked up again.

The yellow haired boy, called Naruto, looked with curiousity at the other boy, who where slowly walking up to him, wild red hair dancing in the wind, like it hade its own life, and green eyes looking up, then down, and up again, until their eyes locked.

Naruto flashed a foxy grin and tilted his head to the right.

"Hello there..."

"Hello..." Reiji answered, not knowning what to expect, a kick, a hit, or a name.

Naruto looked at the other boy, seeing the fear in his eyes, a fear he knew all to well.

_"he is lonely..just like me.."_

Naruto couldn't help put to flash another smile and stand up, seeing that the red haired boy was almost half a head shorted then him, Naruto leaned down some, and looked into the other boys eyes.

Reiji flinched as Naruto stood up, his mind and body bracing for a hit. and then...

_"Nothing..?"_ Reiji opened his eyes again, only to be meet by a smiling Naruto, standing leaned down so that their heads where on the same level, so that their eyes meet, blue against green.

"I-I'm...m-my n-name.. is.. R-Reiji.." He managed to studder forth, his mind hopping that this boy was not like the others.

"Hello Reiji, my Name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hello Naruto.." Reiji said and tried a smile, a short, almost toothless grin.

"Reiji.. want to be friends ?" Naruto asked, holding out his hand.

Reiji looked at the hand, as if it was a dangerous snake that was just about to bite.

_"Friends ?.. he want to be my friend.."_ Reijis mind was filled with joy, filled with happines..

Reiji then finnaly came to his senses, and took the hand, and then nodded with a ones again toothless smile.

"Hai!" He shouted out and then pushes Naruto lightly on his chest.

"Tag! your it!" And with these words, Reiji started to run, soon to be followed by a smiling Naruto.

The wind, sun and bird soon followed in the happy mood of the boys, and everything seemed perfect, for both Naruto and Reiji.

_-Two Years later-_

"Reiji.. Reiji!" Naruto shouted as he came running down the streets towards his best friend.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining high above the roofs, and not a cloud as far as the eye could see.

Reiji, the little small boy, hade grown some, but not much, and wore about the same clothing, only bigger.

The Same went for Naruto.

Reiji still hade his red hair wild and free, and even if he hade been called many things because of it, or ended up in trouble because of the red hair, he still loved it.

Reiji was still smaller then Naruto, half a head still.

Reiji was sitting on the small balcony to which hade been his, and Narutos new home for about a year now.

"Morning Naruto!" Reiji shouted at his friend and waved a hand.

"Reiji.. Reiji! it's time! it's time!" Naruto shouted and jumped up and down on the streets, his foxy smile almost cutting his face in two.

"Time ? Time for what ?" Reiji asked back, shouting as loud as he could, and then, noticing himself, quickly headed inside, avoiding any angry grown-ups.

It was a small appartment, which hade two room, and a small kitchen. the small brown table in the middle of the kitchen where filled with different kinds of paintings and papers.

Suddenly the front door flew open and in stormed Naruto, his grin still as big as before, and in pure excitment, he started to jump around his friend.

"Reiji, get your things, its time, it's time!" Naruto shouted as he keep on jumping round and round, making Reiji pretty dizzy after a while.

"Time for what Naruto ?" Reiji asked as he stopped following his friend around and instead sat down at the table.

"Academy! it's academy time!" Naruto shouted even loud, followed by a banging on the nearby wall and a muffled shout "Be quiet!"

Naruto stopped, Reiji stopped, slowly their eyes meet, and they both bursted out into laughter.

Ten minutes later they hade both manage to catch their breath, and Naruto where now sitting on the floor, with Reiji on the other side.

"So, wait.. you mean that we get to go to the academy ?" Reiji asked, mostly out of suprise.

"Yes baka! i'v told you that three times already, now get your things and let's go, we can't be later!" Naruto shouted and hurried into his room, where he quickly gathered what he thought might be necessary.

Reiji on the other hand, sat stunned in the kitchen for a while.

_"Ninja academy.. i get to go to a ninja academy..?"_

The line repeted itself over and over again inside his head.

"Yatta!" Reiji suddenly shouts, sending Naruto tumbeling forward and hitting the floor with a bang.

"Ehh, Reiji-san.. now what ?" Naruto asked, while rubbing his forhead.

No answer, instead, Naruto saw a fully geared and ready Reiji, standing at the front door, shoes already on.

"So..? Let's go, we can't be late"

Naruto just answered with a grin and they both hurried out throught the door, down the stairs and then out on the streets.

"Ehh Reiji, Race you there!" Naruto shouted and dashed off, shortly followed by a Reiji shouting "No fair" and dashing after.

The sky was blue and completely cloud free as Naruto, shortly followed by Reiji, made their way to the Academy, both boys sprinting with everything they hade.

"Cmon Reiji, i'm winning here!" Naruto shouted as he looked back at his friend and flashed one of his typical foxy smiles, As Nartu took his mind of the running for just a short second, he did not notice that from a small alley up ahead, a girl, the same age as them, walked out, her hands clutching around a pair of books.

She hade short golden hair, which was held togheter behind her head in a ponytail.

She wore a pink t-shirt, along with a pair of white shorts and simple shoes.

Reiji manage to notice the girl, But, he didn't have much time to think, before Naruto crashed right into her, sending both blonds tumbeling down to the ground, The girl screaming out of fear, or anger, And Naruto out of pure suprise.

"G-Get of me, you little pervert!" She shouted and tried to get Naruto off her, while Naruto himself shouted back.

"H-Hey! i'm not a Perver-!" The poor boy never got to finish the line, instead, a solid fist meet his face and send him flying backwards, ending the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

Reiji, where just standing back and laughing.

Naruto hit the nearby fenc with a slight bang and slowly slided down to the ground, holding his head in pain.

"ow,ow,ow, ow!" He muttered and started to rock back and forth.

The girl was looking at Naruto with burning eyes, and then, suddenly turned her gaze to Reiji, who stopped laughing and meet the eyes.

"I-I..." He started, but seeing those eyes lit up as soon as he did, Reiji instead took a step foward and reached out his hand.

"I'm Reiji Takayama, Nice to meet you miss!" He proclamed and smiled.

The world went white for a short moment, Reiji feeling like he was flying in the sky, floating on his back while watching the cloudfree sky soar past him.

_Did i just get punched by a girl..by her ?_ Reiji thought as he slowly started to notice Konoha around him, and feeling the ground draw ever closer.

Feeling a slight pain in his chin, Reiji nodded slowly before hitting the ground hard, making him cough lightly as the air left his lungs.

_Yepp, She hit me.. square in the yawn._

"That will teach you! Damn perverts!" The young blond looked more like a demon then a girl right now, Her eyes flamming with a gaze that would make any man cower in fear.

"We ain't any perverts dammit!" Reiji muttered while slowly getting to his feets again.

"hmpf!" The girl proclaimed and turned around, marching off.

Naruto came crawling towards Reiji, a scared look on his face.

"Reiji... what kind of mosnter was that ?" He asked and looked at his friend, Hopping that he would have a answer.

"I-I.. think that was what they call a.. Female.." Reiji said, before shivering lightly.

"Scary.." Naruto muttered and slowly stood up, his cloths now all dusty and messed up.

"let's get going.. before she comes back.." Reiji said, while dusting his cloths off and picking up his bag again.

"Hai!" Naruto shouted and they both hurried off, leaving the place behind.

They arrived ten minutes later at the academy, and where pointed in the direction of their class room by another teacher.

"Oi! Reiji, ain't it exciting ?" Naruto asked as he jumped around his friend, The two of them walking down the hallway to the classroom, Reiji, smiling, and Naruto jumping around with a smile big enough to split his face.

"Course it is Naruto! but we got alot to do..." Reiji suddenly stopped, and so did Naruto, Both boys looked in fear at what was infront of them.

The same girl as before..

Ino smiled as she talked to her friend, Sakura, both where happy to be starting school for the first time.

"And then, the pervert tried talking to me!" She proclamed.

"What did you do ?" Sakura asked, looking at her friend in awe at the weird story.

"I hit him, square in the face!" Ino shouted, and then stopped.

Before her, the same two boys where standing, the Red haired on, and the blond one.

"Ehh.. Ino-chan ?" Sakura asked and slowly looked to where Ino where looking.

_Why is her eyes flamming ?_ Sakura though while looking at her friends, then turning to look at the two boys.

Naruto quickly hide behind Reiji, shivering slightly, looking very much like a scared puppy.

Reiji, of course, wasn't any less scared, but since he couldn't hide behind Naruto.. he stood where he stood.

"Uhm... Good morning!" He said with a smile, and raised his hand in a greeting.

Sakura raised her hand and smiled.

"Morning!" She said and blinked.

"I'm Reiji Takaya-!" Bang! Reiji was send ones again flying, this time down the hallway instead.

"Perverts!" Ino shouted, her face would be able to scare even the Hokage.

_Yepp, thats the fist that hit me before. _Reiji thought as the hallway flew by him, or he flew thought the hallway.

"Ino-chan?" Sakura asked with a gasp.

"Sakura, let's go inside!" Ino said, while grabbing Sakuras hand and storming inside the room.

Naruto just stood there, frozen in fear as he saw his best friend soar down the hallway.

Sakura followed Ino, but not before seeing Reiji hit the end of the hallway with a bang, cracking the stone wall and sending the poor boy sliding down the wall.

_He is kind of cute.._

She thought as she walked into the class room, taking a seat beside Ino.

_Wonderful way to start your days in school Reiji... just great.. _Reiji thought as his first day in the academy started.


	2. Chapter 2

**( Aight, second part in my story, hope people enjoy it.. Feedbacks are very very welcomed. )**

**(Disclaim: i don't own any Naruto character, Reiji is my own, but only him. )**

_--Years later--_

"Okey class! Today is the day you get your new teams!" Iruka-sensai said as he walked back and forth in the small classroom, hopping that most of the students would sit down.

But to no luck, the room was in total Chaos.

There where three lines of desks, on each line about six student sat.

"Students! please have a seat!" Iruka-sensai said, almost shouting it over the room, only two of the students reached to this, Takayama Reiji, and Uzumaki Naruto.

The rest of the class, considering of, Yamanaka Ino,Hyuuga Hinata,Haruno Sakura,Akimichi Chouji,Aburame Shino,Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba.

Ino,Sakura and Hinata where all three sitting at one desk, sharing the latest gossip of town, well, atleast Ino and Sakura, Hinata on the other part, where just sitting down and listening.

"Class! Sit down!" Iruka shouted and slammed his open palm down in the desk, making everyone in the room, appart from Naruto and Reiji, to jump and quickly get ot their seats.

Reiji and Naruto both looked at eachother with a grin.

Reiji, hade change his clothing, since the old ones hade gotten too small. He now hade a black jacked on him, and underneat it, a grey t-shirt.

He wore simple grey pants, much like the normal ninjas would, and a pair of black shoes.

on the jacked, he hade a hood, which he often hade pulled up over his head, which almost always put a shadow over his face.

His red hair was just as untamed as before, abit shorted then earlier, due to the fact that short hair is abit more practical.

Naruto too hade changed, now wearing a white tanktop, grey ninjapants, blue shoes and a kunai bag on his left leg.

"Class! it's time for me to tell you your teams, so listen up!" Iruka said and picked up a small sheat from his desk, and then, ones again, he started to walk back and forth in the room.

"Team 7, Hyuuga Hinata,Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Team 8, Akimichi Chouji,Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura."

"Team 9, Yamanaka Ino,Takayama Reiji, and Uzumaki Naruto"

Both Reiji and Naruto slammed their heads into the desk infront of them, a habit they both picked up.

"Wiho.. we get the only girl that hates us.. lucky lucky..." Naruto groaned loudly, getting a flame filled gaze from Ino as he did. _but she sure is cute.._

"hey, don't start that again.. if you hadn't bumped into her on the first day of school, she might have taken someone else to pick on.. like shikamaru!" Reiji said.

"Wait, my fault ? your the one that keept on trying to talk to her !" Naruto muttered and glared at his friend.

"You didn't complain then!" Reiji shouted and gave Naruto a hit in the back of his head, sending the blond down into his desk again.

-With Sakura and Ino-

"Noo! Why do i get to be with the perverts!" Ino shouted, while trying her best to burn those two perverts away with her gaze, aiming for the blond one first.

"But Ino-chan, Reiji never did you anything.. he just greeted you friendly" Sakura said while looking dreaminly at the redhaired boy. Yepp, Haruno Sakura hade a slight crush on Reiji Takayama, and Ino knew this, Naruto knew this.. the only one that didn't know this was Reiji himself.

"He did not, He looked at me in a perverted manner!" Ino answered, still trying to kill Naruto by glaring at him, Naruto himself finding his back warmer by the minute.

Sakura just smiled lightly, knowing that Ino hade a slight crush on Naruto aswell, not that Ino hade told anyone, or that anyone hade noticed. Sakura just knew..

_You don't keep on nagging at someone that long unless you like them._ She thought while looking over at Iruka again.

"Okey everyone pipe down, Naruto stop slamming your head in the desk, Reiji stop trying to snag a chip from Chouji, and Ino, stop trying to kill Naruto with you gaze" The young teacher smiling lightly.

Naruto did as he was told, and stopped trying to make a hole in the desk, trying to understand why he hade been placed with the devil herself.

Reiji manage to finnaly snag a chip from a ragging Chouji, before quickly sitting down beside his friend, a triumphen smile over his face as he chewed the chip down.

Ino slowly turned her gaze to Iruka instead, The old teacher feeling the wall behind him almost catch fire.

"Okey, Now, i'm going to leave, your team leaders should arrive sooner or later, they will call out your team number and then you will leave togheter with them." And with this, Iruka left the room, leaving the worst class he ever hade behind him, He was going to miss them though.

Reiji crossed his arms over his chest and tilded his head forward, closing his eyes he started to think.

_So.. Yamanaka Ino..Uzumaki Naruto.. and me..._ He smiled and opened his eyes. Yupp, the Hokage knew what he was doing, the team was a fair balance.. but would easily outdo the other teams.. if they could get Ino to stop calling them Perverts.

The door flew open moments later and a jounin, Naruto and Reiji knew who it was since they hade seen him with the other jounin teachers before, and they both smiled. _Shiranui Genma_

Genma Looked around the room and noticed both Reiji and Naruto, both who smiled and nodded at him, the two younger ninjas feeling happy that they manage to get a teacher that they already knew, and one they hade respect for.

Reiji remembered the day like it was yesterday, the day Genma saved Reiji from drowning.

_-Flashback-_

_The two boys where sitting at the rived that ran through Konoha, the sun was slowly fadding along the mountainside, just behind the Hokage monuments, The running water under them reflecting the last strings of light before darkness finnaly enveloped Konoha._

_"Reiji.. Should we go home ?" Naruto asked his friend, looking at the young red haired boy as Reiji peered into the water under them._

_"Like fire.." He said, his face calm, his eyes cold as the water under them._

_"like fire ?" Naruto asked, wondering what would bring his friends sunny face to dissaper so sudden._

_"Like fire it dances, like fire...our life Naruto.. our life is like a fire, a falling one.." Reiji let his voice trail off, and Naruto could swear that he saw a shimmer of pain and death in those green eyes._

_"Reiji.. are you okey ? " Naruto asked, since he hade never seen his friend like this, not even on the day they meet._

_Reiji just shook his head lightly, and then slowly stood up. "I'm fine, let's get back before all the sunlight is gone." Reiji smiled, his eyes one again sparkeling with life, and offering his hand to help Naruto up._

_"Hai." Naruto said, taking the hand and standing up, he too smiling. but on the inside, he was still trying to understand his friends words...Like fire.._

_Suddenly the ground under them started to break and grumble, slowly sliding down into the water and taking the two boys with it._

_"Naruto!" Reiji shouted, pushing his friend away from the dangerous ground, smiling as he saw his friend slowly sail and hit the ground, the ground that still was solid and safe._

_"Reiji, what are you doing!" Naruto shouted, not noticening the grumbeling ground until he saw Reiji sail down towards the water, smiling just before his back hit the water._

_"Saving my only friend." And with this, the young red haired dissapered under the dark water, leaving a stunned Naruto behind._

_"REIJI!" Naruto cried out, fear and loss filling his voice, fear of losing his only friend._

_This is the end ? to die in a dark river.. killed by grumbeling stone.._

_Reiji smiled as the world became darker, his lungs burning and screaming for air, his green eyes slowly losing its light._

_He was sad, but at the same time happy.. atleast he hade saved Naruto from the same fate. atleast his death hade a meaning to it.. atleast he was happy, the last days of his life._

_He slowly lifted his hand, in a weak and vain attempt to break the surface, to return to what you called life, gripping, as if he was gripping after life itself._

_Nothing._

_And then suddenly, a warm hand grabbed his, and pulled him towards life again._

_He breached the surface with a gasp, giant hands pulling him up and holds him out of the water, in the air._

_"Oi, Kiddo, swimming when you can't swim ain't healthy, don't you know that ?" A male voice asked him, shaking him lightly._

_Reiji just smiled, keeping his eyes shut as he slowly breath the wonderful air around him._

_"Uhm, Sorry sir.. it won't happen again.." Reiji said, finnaly deciding to open his green eyes and look at the man holding him by his left hand in the air._

_A standard Jounin vest and clothing, a rather plain face, brown hair, Dark eyes, a Konoha forehead protector wrapped like a bandana around his head, and a toothpick in his mouth._

_"Shiranui Genma" the man said with a smile and held out his other hand._

_"Takayama Reiji" Reiji answered, taking the hand and shaking it lightly._

_"And thats my friend naruto" Reiji said, pointing towards a waving Naruto at the shore._

_-End of Flashback-_

That year Genma taught both boys how to swim, and the three became close friends.

Naruto still didn't understand what Reiji mean't by "Like fire" and right now, he didn't care, he was just happy that Genma was their Sensai.

"Okey, team nine, your coming with me!" He shouted and turned around.

"Yosh!" Both Naruto and Reiji shouted before heading after, sprinting out of the classroom in a rather comical manner, earning a few laughts from the others in the room, and a loud groan from a really,really pissed of Ino.

Genma lead the three genins to the back of the academy, to a small park area where they students often spend their break playing and talking.

He took a seat on the grass and motioned for the three to do the same, Reiji and Naruto keeping a safe distance from a boiling Ino, Naruto could almost swear that he could see steam coming from her ears.

The sky was cloud free, and a fresh breeze blew through the park as Genma took a deep breath and smiled.

"Okey, Let's introduce ourself, shall we ?" He asked.

"Yosh, Allow me to go first, Sensei!" Naruto shouted, raising his hand to the air, earning a slight smile from Genma, a grin from Reiji and a glare from Ino.

"very well, go ahead Naruto" Genma said, while leaning back.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, i like Ramen, training, orange, my best friend Reiji and making new friends. I dislike cowards, people who think themself better then others, and some females" The last part he added while glareing at Ino, earning only a killing glare back.

"My dream is to become a great Shinobi and earn the respect of everyone in the village, and start a family!" The whole family thing Naruto added, both to his own and everyone elses suprise.

"Very good Naruto.. Reiji, your turn." Genam said.

"Hai, Sensei" Reiji said and bowed his head slightly. "My name is Takayama Reiji, i like Ramen, Training with my friends, Red, Lions. My dislikes are few, Hardly worth mentioning, and my dream is to become strong so i can protect those around me, and start a family and build my own clan someday." Reiji smiled, realising that he too wanted a family, just as Naruto.

"Very well" Genma said, turning to Ino."Your turn"

"Hai." Ino said, before taking a deep breath." My name is Yamanaka Ino, i like flowers, my friends and the forest, i dislike people who lie, cold and perverts" As the dreaded word left her mouth, Ino looked at both Reiji and Naruto, who winched slightly. "My dream is to start my own shop someday and grow strong."

"Good.. guess it's my turn then." Genma said, chewing on his toothpick a few times before smiling." My Name is Shiranui Genma, i like chicken, the sun, dogs and being with friends. i dislike cowards and sand, and my dream is to find someone to spend my life with."

All three Genins nodded, Reiji and Naruto smiling, and Ino just waiting for Genma to speak again.

"Well, now we atleast know a few things about eachother, now time for the test" Genma said, quickly rising to his feet and turning around to leave.

"Test ? Sensei, what kind of test" Naruto asked as he slowly stood up, followed by Reiji and Ino, all three quickly following Genma.

"A test to see if you all fit as Genins, a test to see if you got any teamwork in you" Genma answered, quickly making his way towards a nearby training area. Naruto and Reiji just smiled, while Ino shivered slightly, she would have to work togheter with the perverts ? what kind of devil put her with them.

a moment later the three arrived at training area 5, it was just a simple clearing, not far into Konoha woods, here they where greeted by four figures, none else then Gai and his Team.

"Ohh Genma! i see you brought your youthfilled students! i can see the fire of youth burning inside them!" Gai proclaimed, taking his "Nice guy" pose behind his students.

Reiji,Naruto and Ino stopped five meters from the others, all three on a line, Genma behind them.

"Yes Gai, i'm happy that you decided to help me out.. but Geez, do you have to shout ?" Genma asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"Sorry Genma-san! but this showes only that the fire of youth still burns inside me!" Gai answered.

Reiji took a quick look of the three infront of him, He knew two of them, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee, both strong fighters from what he hade heard, both rivals aswell, or atleast thats what the rumors said.

But it was the last member of their team that manage to catch his attention. Tenten.. Also known as one of konoha's few weapon mistress, she was known to be deadly with her weapons, almost unrivaled accuracity.

Reiji smiled, she seemed strong enough, and a man would be blind not to find her cute.

"So sensei, what are we going to do ?" Naruto asked, knocking Reiji out of his thought and back to reality. Ino nodded, wanting to know the same thing as Naruto.

"You are going to fight them, Three on three." Genma said.

"what?!" Both Naruto and Ino shouted, storming towards Genma like two steamtanks, the poor man taking a few steps back. Reiji just smiled, while cracking his nuckles._This is gonna be fun._

"And how is that going to show teamwork ?" Ino asked.

"Simple, we will need to handle teams when we go on missions, it's not like we are going to meet just one enemy at a time." Reiji answered, earning a nod from Genma and a loud sigh from Naruto.

"Geez, i should have hade more Ramen this morning." He proclaimed, Ino just muttering something about men and then walking over to stand beside Reiji, Naruto taking a spot on Reiji's right side.

"Yosh! Seems our youthfull students are ready to start!" Gai shouted, takes a stance between the two groups."Rules are simple, when Genma or i say stop, you stop, appart from that, anything is allowed." Gai slowly walking back, leaving the clearing to the genins.

The first one to take a stance was Lee, who placed his hand behind his back, his feets togheter and looked straight at Reiji. Neji hardly seemed intressted, but keep his eyes on Reiji. Reiji himself just smiled and leaned forward slightly, Naruto taking his battle stance and Ino shortly followed.

"Right, Naruto, you know what to do, Ino, i want you to stay back and when you find a opening to strike, on anyone, take it. got that ?" His voice was harsh, commanding and didn't leave any room for debating.

"Roger that." Naruto said.

"Hai." Ino muttered, her eyes looking at Reiji wondering, wondering where that commanding present came from.

"Yosh" Reiji shouted as he charged towards Lee, fist raised just abouv his neck, and his other hand infront of his chest, giving him a better chance to block.

Lee just staired at Reiji and took a deep breath, getting ready to give the boy a short but quick beating. _Yosh, this should be simple._

Neji hadn't even cared too bring his hands up. _Idiot, looks more like a drunk ready to hit someone then a ninja attacking, I'll leave it to Lee and just enjoy the show._

Naruto took off behind Reiji, his hands hanging by his side as he charged behind his friend, keeping a steady pace as they closed in on their targets. Ino just stood there, wondering if Reiji was sane.. _Who would fight like that _? She thought and took a deep breath, pulling out a kunai and gripping the cold steel with both hands.

Reiji drew closer, meter after meter, until he was finnaly in range of Lee, his fist flying forward, aiming to break the green wearing ninjas jaw.

_Too easy _Lee thought as he quickly crouched down and sent a kick up towards Reiji's Jaw, hopping to end it quickly with this, and noone appart from Neji had ever dodge that kick.

A unnerving grin spread across the Red haired Genins face as he blurring out of sight, Leaving everyone stunned appart from Naruto, who just smiled and brought his hands up, quickly forming a few seals, Naruto smiled before shouting **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Making several heads turn towards him as four more Narutos popped forth, all of them flashing a foxy grin as they pulled out a kunai each and got into battle stance.

Then Reiji was there again, appering behind Lee in a matter of seconds, his fist flying towards the genins head as Lee quickly turned around, narrowly blocking the blow, but even if he blocked it, he was send sliding backwards a few meters.

"Fast.. your very fast Reiji-kun." Lee said with a grin, falling into his battle stance ones again.

"So are you, Now come!" Reiji shouted, taking his own battle stance, his left foot forward while his right foot moved back, his hands raised infront of his face, ready to block.

"As you wish, Reiji-kun!" Suddenly Lee blurred out of sight aswell, followed by a Reiji that did the same, both fighters moving away from the others to give themself room.

"Genma-kun, your student is good, to keep up with lee in Taijutsu is a grand feat." Gai said, looking over at the area where Reiji and Lee where fighting, hits and blocks could be heard as the two fadded into view, one parreing a blow, and the other attacking, and then dissaper again, only to apper ones again.

"I-I.." Genma was speakless, He hade been told that Reiji was average in everything he did, from Fighting to planing, the boy was just plain normal, nothing special. But here he stood, watching that same boy keep up with one of Konoha's best Taijutsu using Genins."He is good.. but what about the rest."

"Konoha Senpou!" Lee's voice rang through the whole clearing as his kick hit Reiji in the face, sending the redhaired Genin flying over the clearing, his face showed only a grim smile as he turned around and landed on his feets, smiling at Lee. Lee himself stopping to catch a breath and look at Reiji with the same smile.

"Seems i'm not good enough yet." He muttered and slowly stood up, stretching his arms to the side and then turning to look at Naruto, a happy smile written all over his face." Naruto, that was fun.. now let's do what we do best." Naruto only nodded.

Both started to form hand seals, Rat,Tiger,Dragon,Ram,Tiger. Both Genins stopped and took a deep breath. **"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu" **Just as Both Genins shouted this, the Bunshins of Naruto charged forward, aiming for TenTen and Lee. Lee just smiled and got ready, while Tenten jumped back and pulled out six kunais, three in each hand.

"Like thats going to take us!" She shouted and send the Kunais forth, quickly ending all the clones with the simple throw. But that didn't stop the rain of fire that was now coming towards them, Both Lee and Tenten falling further and further back, dodging the flames with little trouble.

Then the rain stopped, and Both Reiji and Naruto smiled at eachother, then at Ino.

Ino had moved out of sight while Reiji and Naruto keeps them busy, and now, she was standing behind Tenten with two kunais placed against the other girls neck, Earning s scared yelp from the brown haired girl.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted and turned around, ready to punch Ino out of the way.

"Ohh no you don't Lee-kun!" Reiji shouted as he charged forward, hands hanging by his side as he boydslammed the green genin into a nearby tree.

"Surrender now, or your friend dies." Ino calmly proclaimed, watching as Lee stopped struggeling and Neji, who hade fallen into a battle stance, stopped.

"Okey, thats enough!" Genma shouted, clapping his hands as he walked out inot the field, followed by a smiling Gai. Naruto and Neji just relaxed, turning towards eachother for a moment and then towards their Sensei's. Ino smiled and but the kunai's away, leaving TenTen to take a deep breath and then smile. Ino then started to dance around in a circle, jabbing her fists into the air and shouting " I'm the best, I'm the best!". Reiji smiled and reached out a hand towards Lee, who took it and shaked it while smiling." Reiji-kun! your a great Taijutsu user, let's have a fight like this again soon!" Lee said as he turned towards his sensei and smiled.

"I'd love to Lee-kun!" Reiji said with a smile, before turning to Naruto and grinning. "Seems it worked!" Reiji nodded and they both turned towards Genma.

"Now, i'm saying that they passed with flying colors.. not the best teamwork, but it can be improved, and Besides, thats what i'm here for, to train you into becoming real Ninjas" Genma slowly looked down at the clock and then up at the sun."Seems like its time for me to leave.. i'll contact you three about training soon, but tomorrow is your day off" And with this, He made a quick seal and where soon lost in a swirvel of leaves.

**(Now, i'v been planing some Pairings up ahead, with Naruto getting Ino and Temari, and Reiji with Sakura and Tenten... but anyone got any other girls they think i should add, just give me a shout, also, who would you all like to see Genma with. feedbacks are as welcome as always!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Takayama here!**

**New chapter coming up, gonna tie some loss ends up and hopefully fill Reiji's) (backround out.)**

**(Now, i'v been planing some, and hopefully it will all come out in the right way..)**

**(Also, i'd like to hear everyones vote on the small question off.)**

**("Should the guys have more then two girls ?")**

**(Aight, thats about it, thanks for reading my other chapters so far!) **

**(The Takayama and Uzumaki Chronicles continues! Yosh!)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, Reiji is mine however.)**

A new day began in the Takayama and Uzumaki house, a simple day, just like any other, The birds where singing outside, while the sun slowly rose over the mountainside, sending it's golden strings into the small house.

Uzumaki Naruto just hated these days.

No, he didn't hate the birds, he loved to hear them in the morning. No, he didn't hate the sun, he would be able too sleep a whole day while the sun was shining. Nope, He didn't even hate to wake up, he loved it.. appart from when Reiji decided to wake him.

"Naruto! Get your lazy ass out off bed now and get dressed, i got a meeting with the Hokage in one hour and you still got something you need to tell me, Now get up before i burn all the Ramen" Course, Naruto knew that Reiji wouldn't go through with the threat, since Reiji loved ramen almost as much as Naruto did, but that didn't stop the red haired youngster from shouting it over the whole of Konoha.

Naruto muttered something into his pillow and grabs the white soft pillow, then places it over his head, hiding his face and ears from the screaming Reiji, Hoping to earn atleast some more minutes of sleep.

Ohh, how wrong he was.

"Naruto, NOW!" the "Now" was followed by Naruto's bed being turned upside down and the young blond being shaken down to the floor, with pillow and all.

"Reiji-kun... be nice, i was dreaming soooo good..." Naruto said with a almost sad voice, nothing but show, Reiji knew it.

"Sure, you probably dreamt about peeping on Ino-chan" Reiji said, while turning around and leaving the room, a facespliting grin over his face.

"I did not!" Naruto shouted and jumped up, his face bright red as he tried to defent his 'honor' as Naruto called it.

"Sure you didn't, thats why your all red." Reiji shouted, now already in the kitchen. No, course he couldn't see Naruto, but he still knew that the boy was red in the face, ever since that day he had tried it on Naruto ones, saying that he dreamt about a girl, the young blond always turned red, and it was frankly the best way to get the boy out off bed.

"Now get moving, you got some explaination to do." Reiji shouted, now sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating a bowl of ramen, on the other side, another bowl of hot miso ramen stood, waiting for Naruto.

"Hai hai, take it easy Reiji" Narotu said, walking out of his room in only a pair of black pants and blue shoes."Ohh, and have you seen my shirt ?" Naruto asked, looking at Reiji and then at the bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, it on the roof, drying right now." Reiji answer, Naruto just nodding and sitting down to eat his ramen.

Five minutes later, after both boys had finished their second bowl, Reiji smiled and places the white bowls in the sink. He then turned around and looked at his best friend.

"Now, your going to tell me where the hell you learned that Jutsu." His voice was sharp and demanding, it usualy worked on naruto, and it did this time aswell, the blond boy placing a hand behind his head and smiling sheeplishly.

"Uhm.. i stole it from the Forbidden scroll.."Naruto started.

"You did what ?!" Reiji asked, almost falling too the floor, and his mouth almost doing the same."You stole it from the forbidden scroll ?!"

"Yeah.. well, uhm.. i snuck in and.. learned it before anyone noticed me..." The boy said, smiling like a complete fool, and saying it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wait.. so you stole a forbidden jutsu under the nose of the Anbu... i'm not gonna ask how.. but why the hell would you do something that stupid ?!" Reiji almost shouted, his voice loud enough to scare away the birds outside and making the few people that was walking by turn and look around for thunder.

"I was bored" Naruto said, still smiling.

Reiji didn't say anything, he just hit the floor with a 'thud'.

His best friend, the blond demon container, had snuck into a Hokages office, stolen a forbidden scroll under the nose of the elites of the village, then learned one Jutsu and put the scroll back, all while going unnoticed...just for fun?!

To say that Reiji was stunned was a understatement, the boy almost got stunned into a coma, the only thing really stopping him was the floor that he hit, and the pain he got from it.

"Uhm.. Reiji-kun.. you alright ?"Naruto asked, while looking over the table at his friend.

"Like hell i am! Are you stupid or something!?" Reiji regain his foothold, and he was mad right now, he was boiling like a volcano.

"I told you, i was just bored, and besides, it will come to use." Naruto said, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Idiot" A massive slam with his right fist, and Naruto was send spawling down to the floor, while Reiji was standing over him."Idiot, you could have been caught, and then you would have been thrown out!" Reiji said, looking down at his best friend.

"Sorry then, but i didn't get caught, now did i" Naruto said, while rubbing his now sore head, that fist was going to leave a mark or two.

"Just don't do it again, Okey?" Reiji was still boiling, but he wouldn't get anything out of taking his anger out on Naruto, he liked his friend to much ot actualy do anything near that.

"Hai, Uncle Reiji" Naruto muttered and sat back up, earning a pumping vein and almost a new fist from Reiji.

"Good..." he hished forth between closed teeths and turned around, hurreing over to the door."I'm gonna go talk to the Hokage, seems there was something importent.. i'll be back in a hour or two." Reiji said as he grabbed his black jacket from a chair and put it on himself."Don't do anything stupid, and don't go peeping on any girl" The last part he added just to annoy Naruto, and it work, just as always.

"I don't peep at girls!" Naruto shouted, and then turned red as he noticed that half of Konoha would have heard that." Damn!"

Reiji was slowly walking towards the Hokage tower, a giant grin over his face and his bright green eyes twingeling with life, today was a good day was going to be a good day.

"Hokage-sama, Takayama Reiji is here to see you" A young female voice shouted to the man inside. The Hokage smiled and put down the sheet he was holding, a messega from the snow country, that was what he was going to talk with Reiji about right now. The old man took out his pipe from his desk and places it into his mouth.

"Good, please let him in." He said back, while turning his chair around and looking out into the morning sun.

Soon the young man entered, hood now pulled down and his red hair only keep away from his face thanks to the Konoha forehead protector he wore. He bowed down and straighten his back.

"Hokage-sama, Takayama Reiji, Reporting for Duty" He said, his strict military voice hiding his normal young one, his green eyes just as strict. The Hokage smiled.

"Take it easy Reiji, you ain't here on Duty." The old man said, while slowly turning his chair around and smiling.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." The young boy relaxed for the moment, his eyes softening somewhat.

The Hokage smiled, This boy was very mature for his age, atleast when being but infront of a jounin or someone of a higher rank, he seem to hold a special high regard for the Hokage, Many did, but this regard was more towards someone that saved someone you loved, and the Hokage knew why. He had helped Reiji and Naruto a while back, by giving the two a house to live in, along with some money and other things, and the Hokage belive that this was what he was grateful for.

"Now, Reiji... i got news for you.. it's about you parents." The Hokages face changed in a instant, the smiling gone, the old man looked serious enough to make Naruto shut up and listen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama.."Reiji did his best to hold his face, but a spark of hope could be seen behind the boys green eyes.

"It's.. from the North.. a small country up there has just recived a new warlord, someone who rules the area with a Iron fist...also, yesterday a Konoha Ninja was found dead at the boarder to this country." The Hokage took the sheet of paper he was holding earlier and looked down at it.

"The warlord... is Haido Nukoma. Your Father.." The Hokage bit into his pipe as he spoek those words.

"My... father ?" Reiji asked, his eyes suddenly remebering the cruel and big man that had called himself his father...

"Hai.. and the Konoha ninja.. was Reina Takayama.. your mother."

Reiji didn't even spoke, he didn't have to, his eyes told the Hokage everything, Every feeling the boy had supressed about his family, his parents, where slowly coming up to the surface, this boy, whose Father had been a cruel man from the snow country, who had come to Konoha on a buisness trip and somehow gotten the young Reina to fall in love with him, the two quickly moved in togheter and Haido started a buisness in Konoha, the soon had a young boy, Reiji, whom his father hated, and his mother loved.

All was well, until the two of them suddenly disapered, leaving the young boy behind.

The only thing the Hokage had heard about them was that they fleed to the snow country, and the rest of the village did so aswell, and the anger many feelt about a traitor.. was taken out on the boy, some even just did it since they where mad at Naruto, but couldn't find him, so instead they attacked the traitors child.

Now, that very same boy was standing before him, shaking lightly as tears filled his eyes.

"He killed her... didn't he." Reiji asked.

The Hokage just nodded, the reports where very accurate, the Konoha Ninja was killed by a giant sword, made of ice apperently, and this was the thing Haido was know for using, ice weapons.

Reiji shook his head lighly, trying to shake the feeling of lost and rage off him, this day had started to good.

"Reiji, i understand how you might feel... i'm teeling you this information since in one month, i'm going to send two teams to the castle to remove this warlord, and i want you team to be one...Genma has already agreed, but i want to know if you will do it." The Hokage looked at the boy with sad eyes, knowning that something like this the boy wouldn't be able to shake off.

"I-I-I...I will do it Hokage-sama.. it'sa mission after all, and a ninja should always complete a mission without involving feelings..." The young boy said, while taking a deep breath to calm himself. Calm, he wouldn't be able to calm down in a long while, but right now he couldn't start screaming infront of the Hokage, not even when he just wanted to level anything around him to the ground.

"Good Reiji... You will be informed in a month, during the time, you will do training togheter with your team and Genma, and also do some D-rank missions, is that understood."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Reiji nodded.

"Good, then you are dismissed" The old man smiled lightly as the boy left the office, soon he would probably get report of trees falling, and whole forests being leveled... Anger and Rage, two things that was best getting ridd of directly, and two things that could push someone to train very much.

Reiji made his way to the training Area 5 quickly, ignoring anyone that might greet him or talk to him, right now he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to share what he feelt, he just wanted to beat the living crap out off any nearby solid objekt, the best thing he could thing about was the trees near the training area.

Later that day, and ten fallen trees later, Reiji arrived home late in the evening, the Sun slowly fading over the tree tops and the house empty and quiet, well, almost, appart from the snooring Naruto in the couch.

Reiji just smiled and walked into Narutos room, returning seconds later with said boys blanket, which he put over him and smiled, the young blond sleeping as tight as a rock.

"Let's hope tomorrow brings a better day.." And with this, the young Takayama went to bed, ending a day filled with sorrow and hate with a slight smile, knowing that he still had Naruto by his side.

_-One month later-_

Team 8, along with Team 9 where standing outside the Konoha gates, all geared up and ready for a long journey, a very long journey to the north.

Ino, Along with Sakura where standning and chatting with eachother, about their teams and what they had been doing lately, the two girls had hardly seen eachother in a month, and they both had alot to catch up on.

Reiji and Shikamaru where sitting against a tree, talking about how relaxing a free the clouds where. Bot boys not minding the glares from Ino, who herself thought that the boys where lazy, to lazy, Reiji picking up on some of Shikamaru's bad sides, In Ino's mind so to speak.

Naruto where sharing, yes, sharing a bag of chips wioth Chouji, both boys seem to have a competition on who could eat the most in shortest time, Chouji winning with little to no trouble.

"Oi, Shikamaru... you think that the clouds have somewhere to go ?" Reiji asked, the two teams trying to make the time go right now, since theirs Sensei's hadn't shown up yet.

"Naa, they just.. fly by, they go where the wind blows.." Shikamaru answers, while still looking up at the sky.

"Yosh, i win Naruto-kun! The bags are now mine, all mine!" Chouji shouted and laught while runnning around like a madman, holding the bags of chip to his chest, smiling.

"Geez.. not again" Naruto muttered and hung his head in defeat.

"The cat, yeah, we have been sent after it twice now.."Ino muttered and made a half bad impression of a cat running, earning a giggle from Sakura.

"We have caught it four times overall, i'm starting to feel bad for the little cat" Sakura said, still giggeling at Ino.

The young Genins keep on talking for another ten minutes, until both Genma, and Asuma arrived at the gates, backpacks in hand, and a slight smile on their faces.

"Greetings.. good to see you all, now, todays mission is a B-ranked one.."Genma started, turning everyones attention towards him.

"Thats why we have two teams on this.."Asuma said, a light puff of smoke leaving his mouth.

"We are going to the norht, to a small country there, where we are orderer to secure a small castle... you better all prepare well, since this mission won't be easy, and we will meet enemies that will try and kill you, only you do that first." Genma said while swinging his backpack over his shoulder and looking at the Genins.

Sakura,Ino and Chouji where looking pretty stunned and scared, Go figure, this would be their first real mission, and it's a B rank none the less. Shikamaru and Naruto where looking pretty stunned aswell, but both boys showing no sign of being scared. Reiji, too no suprise, where looking ready to break down the tree he was leaning against, those green eyes filled with hate as he stared of into the north.

"Let's go!" Asuma shouted and they all took off towards their mission.

_Mother.. i will avenge you.. and Haido..father.. you will die by my hands.. if i so have to go down myself.._

-Meanwhile, in the country known as Nado-

"Sir, we manage to capture the intruders." A man, dressed in a dark blue samurai armor said, bowing infront of a throne.

"Good, bring them here.." A man said, who was sitting on the throne, his face was ragged and old, his eyes filled with greed and hate. His body was covered in a blue robe, his hair was red and wild, and his eyes green.

Suddenly, the door to the main hall slammed open and in walked three guards, each holding a prisoner in their arms, carrying the motionless bodies forth to the throne, the guards places them down inronft of the man, and took a step back.

"Wonderful... stupid Konoha Ninjas, sending kids to take me down... do they belive me that weak.." The man said, apperently the lord of the castle. He grined as he took a closer look at the three prisoners. "Take the two boys to the prison, and the girl to the kitchen, make just Yami guards her closely." The lord turned around with a grin and took his seat ones again.

"yes sir." The guards bowed and took the prisoners away.

"Wonderful.. some new playthings.." The lord said while crossing his arms over his chest and smiling.

"Sir.. one of the Ninjas escaped.. seems he fought his way out and into the forest.." The guard said, while bowing down.

"Then find him you fools!" The lord shouted, apperetnly not wishing to be botherer right now.

"yes sir." The guard left quickly, leaving the man alone in his room.

"Well well Reina.. seems your lovely Konoha wants me dead... i wonder why"

**(Okey, thats the third chapter for now, just finished this in about two hours and i'm****) (getting about of a idea shortage, but not to worry, some Naruto musik and i'll be back) (on track again, Enjoy everyone.Feedbacks is welcomed.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**( Forth chapter, coming up.**

**Kagura wind sorcress – My thanks for the nice comment, and a answer to your question.. ****i don't know yet, most stuff is, as you say 'coming out of the blue' as i go along..guess that will remain to be seen.**

**KatanaUser – I'm always glad to hear someone opinion, and i think i'm gonna stick to just two girls.. maybe even just one, i guess it will come forth as the story procceds.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own Naruto.. to bad, ain't it ? )**

"Get him! The lord wants the ninja killed!" A harsh voice rang throughtout the wooods, followed by a loud "Hai!" From several men, The sound of twenty soldiers, or more, making their way throught the woods would make someone belive they where hunting a group, not just one single man.

But then again, this one single man was known as the green beast of Konoha, so no wonder that twenty soldiers had been sent after him, besides, The Ninja had already killed seventeen soldiers and guards during his escape, the lord of the land wanter him dead, for the simple resone that he wouldn't call for help, unlucky for the soldiers, Maito Gai wasn't a beginner when it came to hiding, he was a konoha ninja after all.

"Shit... they are on my trail.." The jounin muttered as he dragged himself through the woods. Unlucky for Gai, he was wounded in his right leg, a giant gash from a arrow had ripped the green suit up and he was now, in a youngster own words "Deep shit", His trail being no well hidden, and his was running out of time, with much blood lost, and almost all his endurance drained, the only thing keeping Maito Gai going was the thought of his students, being captured by the enemy, and he needed to get help.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Gai muttered as he crawled on.

"This way, he is this way!" The shouts behind him growing louder and louder for every passing second.

As Gai crawled on, he knew he wouldn't make it, so instead, he decided to stop, and make one last stand.

Entering a clearing, he made his way to the other side in a rather slow pace, grunting and muttering for every inch.

"here, i will fall...shit.." He muttered as he grabbed the tree and started to drag himself up into a standing position, the wound on his leg giving him a very hard time to keep his balance as he turned around, to meet his attackers.

"There he is, Get him!" One man shouted, obvious the captain, and the rest charged forward, swords raised as the took step by step closer, the green jounin smiling to himself.

_Soo.. this is the end... Sorry everyone.. but this is where Maito Gai ends.._

"Haido-Sama wants the Ninja dead, bring me his head!" The captain shouted, earning a cheer from his men as they charged forward, now only meters away from the Jounin.

"Kill hi-!" The captains words where cut short by two kunais sticking out of his chest,'thud' okey, make that three kunais.

A grining Ino looked down from a nearby tree, hidden from view and with one last Kunai swinging around in her hand, Sakura being right beside her, looking down at the other soldiers.

"Kill... them..."The captain manage to speak before one last kunai enbedded itself in his head, sending the dead body down to the ground.

"You hear the man boys, let's go!" A scared yelp was hear, followed by something that sounded like "Help" as one of the many soldiers fell to the ground, dead from a single kunai in his head.

The chaos that followed showed how badly these soldiers where trained, half of them looking around with a shaken gaze while the other half had raised their weapons and got ready.

Suddenly, Three figures appered into view, right in the middle of the soldiers, The first being a boy in black hood, black pants and with green eyes that ragged with death.

The other two, both Jounins of Konoha, thanks to their clothings, where looking around the clearing with the same gaze, just not that feral.

"w-who...are y-y-you?" One of the soldiers shouted, pointing towards Reiji and the others, his hand shaking.

"I am your death.." Was the simple answer, and it came from the boy.

Just as sudden as he had appered, he was gone, his shape flickering out of view and appereing again to the west, on the shoulder of two soldiers. His hands already formed in the Tiger seal.

"**Earth style: Bonebreaker!"** He shouted as he dropped down inbetween the two shooked soldiers, and brought his fist down with him, hitting the two soldiers in the head with his stone fists.

"Stone fists ?" Genma asked as he looked at where Reiji was, seeing the young boy slam his opponenets into the ground, his hands looking like solid stone in the moonlight.

Reiji didn't waste any time, instead he moved down and took off, sprinting around the group with inhuman speed, too hard for the genins and guards to see, and almost too hard for Genma and the other Jounins to see.

Everything went silent as the boy stopped, his face looking up towards the castle as he spoke ones again. **"Earth style: Bodybreaker"** Screams was suddenly hear throughout the clearing as twelve soldiers fell to the ground, their bodies broken in two.

"Impossible... who is that monster..?" One soldier asked, raising his sword towards Reiji, his knees and whole body shakening.

"That, is a Konoha ninja." Genma whispered, smiling behind the man.

"A wh-" the man sailed down to the ground, landing it the grass lightly, knocked unconsious.

Asuma made light work of the other soldiers, quickly sending them all to the after life with his knuckles.

"Easy enough." He said, motioning for the others to come forth, Chouji and Shikamaru jumping out from a nearby bush and hurrying over to Gai, bandages and other medicin already in hand.

_And that was thanks to the red haired ones quick actions... pretty decent for his first fight._ Asuma thought as he looked at Reiji, who was still standing there, looking towards the moon as people moved around him, almost as if he was made of stone.

Reiji's mind was racing, it was ragging and roaring like the most feral lion you could ever find, his emotion over his father fighting against his common sense, and right now, his emotions where winning the battle.

_I should kill him now, so noone has to get hurt._ He thought as he looked up at the night moon, hoping that the cold apperence of the moon and the night could sooth his burning feelings, his mind and body like fire.

"uhm.. Reiji-kun.. are you okey ?" Sakura asked, looking at Reiji with concerned eyes.

_**He looks sexy in the moon**__**light thought, yosh!**_ Inner Sakura shouted, while punching into the air.

Reiji looked down at Sakura, and Sakura feelt herself suddenly stop breathing, almost as if all air around her suddenly died out.

Green eyes, filled with more pain then she had ever seen gazed right into hers, his eyes, filled with sorrow and death, meet hers, filled with concern and wonder, so deep, so filled with pain, so cold, how utterly cold those eyes where right now.

And then, the air returned to her, Reiji looked away, ripping his green gaze away from her, Sakura taking a shaken breath while her mind was wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Reiji... calm down.." a cold and determine voice said, while a figure approched the two.

Sakura turned towards the source of the voice, it was Naruto, and right now he was looking way older then he should, his blue gaze locked with Reiji's.

"Reiji.. it's over for now.. calm down.." Naruto said while moving closer, until he finnaly stood just inches away from Reiji.

"It hurts.. Naruto.. it hurts.. that damn monster..." A shaken voice spoke, broken and scared, Sakura could hardly make out that it was Reiji's voice.

"I know.. let it out.. you won't gain anything from holding it locked within you.."

"It hurts!" The red haired boy fell to his knees, screaming with a voice so dreaded that Sakura could feel her heart stop for a moment, her feets quickly taking a few steps away from the boy.

Naruto, however, caught his friend in his arms and slowly fell to his knees aswell, letting his friend shout into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto... i'm so sorry..." Then, the boy that had just moments ago looked and acted like a killing machine, broke down and started to cry, like a three year old he cried, he cried and cried, the tears never ending as he buried his head into Naruto's shoulder.

"I know.. don't be sorry... just let it out.." Naruto said lowly, while patting his friends back during the whole time, muttering soothening words into the other genins ear.

"Sakura! Get over here and give me a hand with Gai!" Asuma's voice broke through the silent sob, calling for the pink haired girl that was standing there, watching as the young boy broke down, she didn't react.

"Sakura!" Asuma shouted ones again, while franaticly trying to make sure Gai didn't bleed too death. No reaction from Sakura, she didn't move until Ino came rushing forth, taking a hold of the young girls arm and dragging her away from the two genins. "Sakura, we need your help.. leave Reiji too Naruto" Ino said while shaking her friend lightly, Sakura just nodded and got to work.

Half a hour later, and the cries had died down to a silent sob, Gai's wound had been taken care off, and a small fire was just being started, the clearing secured enough for a nights rest.

Genma was standing nearby Gai, watching over his two other students as the spoke, words better left between two friends.

"Genma-Sensei.. why did Reiji start to cry like that..?" Ino asked as she walked up and stood beside him, she too gazing at her other teammates, Genma smiled lightly and sigh.

"The answer is simple.. but hard to grasp..." Genma said, all while looking at the two boys."The warlord we are going after is Reiji's father, who left him alone in Konoha at the age of three, saying that the boy was nothing but trouble... that day, Reiji locked his heart away, hiding it behind the face we know as Reiji, and right now.. i think that heart has finnaly broken free.." Genma took a deep breath and sighed." And when that happens.. all the sorrow he had in him broke free..and only Naruto could face him, only Naruto could calm him down.."

"Why Naruto..?" Ino asked.

"He know the same pain..."Genma answered, and then simply turned around and walked over to the nearby fire, where the other were waiting.

"The same pain..."Ino let the words hang into the air for a while, trying to grasp it. For all she knew, Naruto and Reiji had always been togheter, the two boys always standing by eachothers side in both sun and rain, Ino couldn't think about many times that she had seen Naruto and Reiji hadn't been somewhere close, they where like the moon and the night, both coming at the same time...same pain.. she still couldn't grasp it.

"Ino-chan...you better come over to the fire, unless you want to catch a cold..."Sakura's voice broke her out of her thoughts, the other girl smiling at her."Naruto will take care of Reiji.. i'm sure they will join us soon... and i thought you hated being with the two perverts" Sakura added with a slight giggle.

"I-I'm just checking on my teammates, nothing more" Ino added, a slight blush on her cheeks, and even if it didn't show that well, Sakura knew it was there.

"Mhm, but let's head back to the fire.."Sakura said, while taking her friends hand and pulling her towards the fire, all the while looking over her shoulder a few times at Reiji and Naruto.

Twenty minutes later did Naruto and Reiji apper in the light of the fire, Naruto smiling his goofy smile and rubbing his neck.

Reiji was smiling aswell, that typical,flashy smile(perverted in Ino's mind) but his green eyes where filled with clouds, his pain still apperent in them.

"Sorry about that everyone..." He said in a low, rather dry voice.

"Nothing to be sorry about Reiji... now take a seat, there is something you will need to hear.." Genma said, while grabbing a small bottle of water and handing it over to Reiji.

The young boy nodded and took a seat in the grass, Naruto sitting down beside him.

"Well.. i have just talked too Gai about what happened.. and apperently he and his team where sent to the castle to scout it out and then meet up with us when we arrive here.."Genma took a deep breath and started to chew on his toothpick."But something went wrong, and they got detected... and well.. his team got captured, Gai nearly escaped, and if we hadn't arrived, he would be dead by now."

"Wait.. Sensei.. do you mean that Tenten,Lee and Neji is still inside the castle.. ?" Ino asked, suprised by the news. Genma nodded.

"Dammit..." A low mutter could be heard from Reiji as he attemted to stand up, but was stopped by Naruto's hand.

"No Reiji..."Was all he said, his blue eyes meeting those green ones again and Naruto shook his head lightly."Not yet.. we attack tomorrow.. right Sensei?" Naruto didn't look away from Reiji, almost as if his gaze was the only thing stopping him from running to the castle and attemting a attack all by himself.

Truth is, it was the only thing, right now Reiji was boiling.

"Dammit.."Reiji repeted the word and closed his eyes, then slowly relaxed again and returned his gaze to the fire, earning a small nod from Naruto.

"No.."Genma said, all heads shooting in his direction, and he could swear that he heard Reiji's neck snap."We attack in one hour.." He smiled lightly and leaned back against the ground, closing his eyes. Right now he needed a moment to think.

"Hai...Sensei..." Naruto said, Removing his hand from Reiji.

Said Genin slowly stood up and looked at Naruto, then smiled lightly."Naruto-kun.. i'll be right back.. i'm just gonna prepare a thing.." And with this, he jumped into the silent night before anyone could react, Naruto just nodding slowly.

Reiji didn't understand why he had told Naruto and the others that... no real need for them to worry about him right now.. and besides, he wasn't going to attack the castle..yet..

He was just going to prepare a jutsu for the battle.. maybe he just didn't want to be followed.. or maybe he didn't want to make them worry, and told them so they wouldn't think he had gone off towards the castle alone.

The night wind somehow manage to soothen his boiling thoughts just a tiny bit, and when he arrived to his destination, a clearing far away from the others, he silently took a seat in the middle and pulled out a small scroll.

**( okey, thats about it for this chapter.. abit short, i know.. but next one will be longer, waaay longer.. Also, sorry about the jutsu names, but i never manage to translate them to japanes.. so they ended up in English..**

**Anyhow, Takayama out! Next chapter coming, "The Red lion appers!")**


	5. Chapter 5

**( Hoooo! Fifth Chapter coming up! Somehow this writing is flowing on good, but right now it feels like something is missing, but somehow, nothing is missing.. Geez, i think my mind is playing me a trick.. anyhow, here comes the Firth chapter! Yosh! Enjoy!)**

"Reiji.. about time you got back." Genma said as he saw the young ninja walk back into the clearing, just in time to hear the jounin explain the plan, Said genin just nodded and took a seat between Naruto and Sakura.

They where all gathered around the small fire, Genma standing on one side, and everyone else, appart from Gai, who was resting right now, where sitting on the other side, looking up.

"Aight, the plan may sounds simple, but you should all know that something like this will never be simple.." Genma started, his toothpick going up and down as he chewed on it, Naruto and Reiji both made a mental note to ask their Sensei why he keept chewing on them.

"We will strike as two groups, three in each.."

"Just two teams, and three in each.." Naruto began, and then slowly raised his hand."Sensei.. we are eight people.. nine if you count Gai-Sensei." Naruto asked, hopping for some answers.

'thud' only thing he really did earn was a double punch in the head from both Ino and Reiji, the two genins nodded at eachother at a punch well thrown and returned to their seats.

"Pain..."Naruto said while slowly sitting up, rubbing his sour head... that was definitly going to leave a mark.

"Idiot, Two will stay behind to keep Gai-Sensei safe, and make sure we have a safe place to fall back too.." Ino muttered, while crossing her arms over her chest and smiling proudly.

"True there Ino, and the two people that will be doing that is Naruto and you.." Genma said, all while chewing on his toothpick.

"Ehh?! Why me..?" Both blonds asked at the same time.

"Because he said so, and we don't have time for this, unless you want to leave Tenten,Neji and Lee inside there, which i don't plan on doing..." Reiji said with a harsh voice, trying to show the two blonds that this wasn't time too speak much.."Not aslong as i'm breathing anyway..." He sighed and closed his eyes, mentaly starting to prepare himself for the fight that was coming.

"Hai.. sorry Reiji.."Naruto said, knowing that when Reiji spoke like that, he was dead seriouse, and would probably tie both of them to a tree unless they didn't shut up, but, how could Ino know this.

"Like hell i will! I'm going in there to help get Tenten and the others out!" Said blond girl shouted while standing up, looking down at Reiji.

"No, you will stay here and make sure that the enemy don't find our safespot.." Reiji answered, a apperent cold in his words that not many of them had heard before.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ino shouted again ans stomped her foot in the ground."I will not stay behind and wa-!" Her voice was cut short as a bandaged hand placed itself over her mouth, even more surpising was whose hand it was.

"Now.. i'm not surpised if even people in Konoa could hear that..." Reiji said lowly as he pressed his hand against her mouth. "Your staying here with Naruto, and that final.. try and say a word more, and i'll tie you to a tree." He slowly relesed her and took a step back, before returning to his spot, leaving a rather stunned Ino behind.

"Ino.. do as he says..Reiji usualy goes through with his treats when it's about something big as this.." Naruto chiped in and turned back to his Sensei, but not before shooting Reiji a cold glare.

Ino still hadn't manage too grasp what had just happened, but being binded to a tree didn't sound that tempting, so she slowly sat down again, shaking the cold feeling out of her body.

"Like i was saying.. we will be going in teams of three members per group, Me,Reiji and Sakura in one, and Asuma,Chouji and Shikamaru in one. Reiji and Asuma will be the frontal fighters, since noone can't agree that they are the ebst when it comes to Taijutsu around here. Shikamaru and Sakura will stand for support, using long range weapons and bombs." Said genins nodded." And Me and Chouji will play rear guard."

"Team A, under me, use this entrence..." Genma started to explain the complex attack plan, which basic where that Team B would go from the south, and enter silently, then make their way towards the holding cells, while Team A qould go from the north, ataacking anyone that came in their way and drawing attention to them, all while planiting bombs along the way. They would then meet up in the main hall and Genma and Asuma would then find the lord and quickly dispose of him, while the others, under Shikamaru's command, would hurry out and into the base again, where Genma and Asuma would arrive after finishing their job.

Twenty minutes later, and team A made their breach into the castle, going through one of the less guarded towers, While team B used a small backgate to enter, both teams going unoticed so far.

_**-Meanwhile, inside the castles kitchen-**_

"Now get to work, Tramp! The lord wants the whole room cleaned" A harsh female voice shouted as Tenten was shoved into the rather small kitchen, head first, and her body still bruised.

"And don't think about doing anything fishy, i'll behead you here and now if you do.." The voice spoke ones again, belonging to a rather old female, with short black hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and a rather unnerving grin on her face. She placed her hand on the sword by her side and looked down at Tenten, waiting.

Said girl didn't move, she just looked up at the woman with a tears in her brown eyes. Her hair was a mess, dirty with dried mud,dust and even some blood, the two buns she usualy where so proud of, had fallen down and left her brown hair hanging over her face. Her body was bruised slightly, both from the fighting, and from the treatment since their capture, Her clothing not in much better shape, luckly, so far, she still had them on.

_I hope Lee and Neji is okey..._

She thought a silent pray too her two teammates and then started to clean the room, scrupping the floor with a brush not bigger then her palm, while standing on all four.

"Hurry it up already!" Said the woman behind her, sending a kick into Tenten's stomach.

All the air went out of her and she fell over, holding two shaking arms around herself.

"get up, dammit, get up!" Another kick, and another,Tenten closed her eyes and tried to endure it.

"move you lazy little bitch! You got work to d-!" the females voice trailed of into a gurgle, followed by a soft 'thud' and the smell of blood.

Tenten slowly opened her brown eyes, only to gasp and quickly push herself away from where she was now. Before her the guard woman lay, dead, and with those blue eyes staring dead at her.

"No need to worry dear, i'v taken care of the problem for ya." A rash,male voice said, obviously drunk.

Tenten looked up and saw a man, a guard no less, standing over her with a sword in his right hand, blood dripping down from the tip towards the floor slowly.

"And now that i did that.. i think you will have to thank me for saving ya.." The sword hit the floor, and the guard started to walk closer, step by step, Tenten didn't first understand what he ment, "Repay him?" and then it dawned on her, just moments to late aswell.

"Come here!" The guard shouted and grabbed neck, while pulling her up against the wall, until she was just inches away from his drunken face.He oozed off booze, and his smiling face only said that he was dead drunk.

Fighting against his strong hand, she tried to kick him, she tried to bite him or hit him, but nothing worked, nothing could stop his hand from pressing her against the wall, and his other hand from grabbing her shirt and ripping it off, leaving her chest fully exposed to the cold castle air, and the guards hungry looks.

"Now, i'm gonna get my pay!" Tenten could feel something warm press against her belly, and she hardly dare to look and see what it was, but she still did.

A quiet yelp escaped her as she saw a red hand, pressing against her belly, and not the guards manhood.

"The only thing you get is death, monster." Muttered a all to familiar voice behind the guard.

Tenten couldn't help herself, she slowly started to cry as the guards hand left her neck, and she slowly slided down to a sitting position, crying lightly as the giant shadow of the guard dissapered.

"I'm sorry i'm late.. Tenten-chan.." The same voice said again, as a black jacked wrapped around her shoulders and covered her exposed upper body...

"Reiji.." She said lowly, still crying. No answer, instead, she feelt two strong hands wrap around her, one under her knees and the other under her arms.

"Sorry.."He said again. The silently left the room.

Tenten leaned her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. She was tired, so tired right now, and she feelt safe with him close right now.

Team A arrived in the dark main hall, at about the same time as team B, both seemed to have succeded in their mission, Reiji was currently carrying Tenten, his jacked covered her upper body, and left his exposed, while Neji and Lee where running beside Shikamaru.

Noone said anything as they got there, everyone just nodded, both Genma and Asuma turning to their students, while Reiji handed Tenten over to Sakura, who had a slight problem holding the other girl, but did so anyway.

The room was pretty big, with two big fountains on each side, and a giant throne in the middle, with a red carped leading up to it. Right now, everyone was standing at the end of the massive door that lead to the courtyard, Shikamaru and Chouji holding up one door each.

"Okey, now get out of here before someone notices, Sakura, blow the bombs just as you all leave the courtyard." Said genin nodded when Genma spoke.

Reiji staarted to walk, and at the same time, a loud clapping could be heard, from the end of the room.

"Very well done,very well done.. as expected of the Konoha ninjas" A mocking voice said, coming from a figure that had just stepped out from behind the throne.

"Genma, Asuma, take the other and go, NOW!" Reiji muttered, just loud enough for them to hear, or so he thought. The figure at the throne laughed and clapped his hands again.

"Most wonderful, protecting your friends, i didn't know ninjas where supposted to do that." The figure as he stepped into the light, earning a gasp from everyone, appart from Reiji.

"But, that is the way of the weak Konoha ninjas, right ?" The man, who looked like a older version of Reiji said, same red hair, same face and same green eyes, but this faced lacked the more kind features that Reiji had, instead he looked like a blood thirsthy killer, a vile grin on his face, and murder flashing in his eyes.

"Genma, NOW!" Reiji repeted, placing himself between the others and the man before them.

"My my, what a protective boy...most be from your moders side."

"Reiji.. is that?" Genma asked.

"Yes.. now go, Sensei.. he is mine, and you know it... we are of the same blood.." Reiji flickered out a small scroll from his pants and started to unroll it. It was first now that everyone noticed that Reiji didn't have his typical shirt on him, instead he had bandages covereing his entire torso, Arms, chest,stomach and back, even his neck had banagdes on them.

"And that makes him my problem to solve.." Reiji finished, moving his hand up to mouth, his thumb meeting his teeths as he bite down, the taste of blood suddenly filling his mouth.

"Reiji, you can't mean that –"

"Yes, take the others and go, get out, this fight is mine, and i won't let anyone get hurt because they ended up in the crossfire.. not someone i care about."

"Reiji." Genma started.

"NOW!" The boy turned around, his green eyes looked right into Genmas own eyes.

"Dammit.. Let's go! Move out!" Genma shouted, the others hesitating for a moment, and then took off."Geez Reiji, you better come back, else i'll find you and haunt you in the afterlife.." Genma added, looking at his student.

No reaction, instead, the doors shut close as Genma jumped of, leaving a silent Reiji, and smiling Haido behind.

"Well well boy, seems it's just you and me, huh?" Haido said, mocker filling his voice as he took step by step down towards Reiji.

Reiji didn't respone, instead, he unrolled the scroll all the way, and wile it still was in the air, he dragged his thumb over the summoning scroll.the sudden puff and apperense of smoke covered Reiji, making it impossible for Haido to see him.

"Ohhh, a summoning scroll ? what you go stored there, old books and albums, maybe some pictures of you and your friends that you would like to show your father?" Haido continued.

As the smoke started to clear, Haido raised an eyebrow at what was before him."Or maybe some picture of you dear mother ?" he added, hopping to throw his son off balance.

"No..." the smoke had finnaly cleared, and there was Reiji standing with a giant sword over his right shoulder, the swords size easily rivaling that of a certain mist swordman.

"This.. is 'The Blood lion' " Reiji said with a harsh voice, free of anything both hatred, Haido only smiled as he noticed that the boys eyes where the same.

"Ohh ? and what are you going to do with such a big sword.." Haido asked, while calmly forming a seal under his robe, the Rat seal.

"No.. i'm going to drive it through you body..." Reiji added, so fixed on his father, that he didn't noticed the fountains slowly overflowing and the room filling with water, Haido smiled, such a stupid boy.

"Ohh, and how are you going to do that ?" He asked, the water lever rising quickly up to Reiji knees, while Haido still stood at the surface, smiling.

_Seems he hasn't been thought Water walking yet... foolish child. _

Reiji had finnaly snapped out of his rage and where looking around, suprised by the increase of water, and more suprised to see his father walking on it.

"Don't tell me they haven't thought you water walking yet ?" Haido asked, amused by the boys suprised look.

"heh, never heard of it... but now i know how to do it." And with this, the young genin jumped up and stood on the water, swaying alittle from side to side before he stopped and stood just as still as any veteran of waterwalking.

Haido, ofcourse, was rather stunned, but just thought that the boy had tried to fool him.

"Suprised ?" Reiji asked, mockery in his voice this time." You shouldn't be.. mother had the same ability, and you not knowing about the Owl's eye... shows how little you cared about us." Reiji continued.

"Owl's eye, huh ?" Haido smiled, he had heard Reina talk about it, something about some kind of eye skill that ran in the Takayama family.. Bah, he never cared, why should he now ?

"Yes, now, i'm growing tired of all this talking, let's end this, before you die of old age." Reiji had never been one for waiting for a good fight, and right now he wasn't ready to wait any longer.

"I'll show you just why the Konoha Ninjas are feared over the world!" With these words, Reiji's grip around the sword tighetened and his slowly crouched down, looking stright at his father. First now did Haido see how the sword was made, and he was rather stunned to find that it looked exactly like the sword he had seen Zabuza use, in every form and shape, only the color different. Where Zabuza's sword was grey, this blade was white, but that was the only differense.

"Bring it, boy!" He said, just smiling. A genin wouldn't have much to offer in a fight, and Haido was stupid enough to belive this.

Reiji smiled and took off, bursting over the water at a unhuman speed, nearly to hard for Haido too see, the water behind him bursting up, leaving a trail as he boy slided in under his father and send a solid kick right up, aiming for Haido's chin.

But the older ninja blocked it with relative ease, however, this didn't stop Reiji, who used his other foot to send another kick, only to have this one blocked aswell.

Reiji was fast, but Haido had the experiance of many more battles, and could easily see what the other ninja tried.

"Not yet!" Reiji shouted and pushed himself away, then attacked again, this time swinging the giant blade from his right to his left, aiming for his opponents feet, Haido jumped, just like Reiji had planned.

Using the momentum from the earlier swing, he turned the blade around and brought it up, the massive blade crashing right into the celling as Haido moved to the side and avoided it without trouble.

The fight went on like this for nearly ten minutes, Reiji using the heavy blade, and Haido dodging it without trouble.

"You got much to learn boy!" Haido shouted as he slammed a open palm into Reiji's chest, sending the boy flying backwards, the massive blade leaving his hand and attaching itself to a nearby wall.

"Not from you anyway!" Reiji shouted as he spun around and landed on his feet, sliding over the water, his hands already formed in the Rat seal.

**"Earth style: Bed of the dead"** He shouted, followed by several spikes shouting up under Haido, made out of solid stone.

"Ohh, so you know some Jutsus.." Said the man as he dodge the spikes, jumping to the left, landing on the water with a smirk, and then gasping and throwing himself backwards, spikes one against shooting up from where he had just landed.

"It's not over yet!" Reiji shouted, his hand forming a number of seal, his face locked in consentration.

**"Earth style: Falling palm"** The roof was suddenly sent flying down towards Haido, now made out of solid stone, Said man jumped back to avoid it, now pressing his back against the wall.

**"Earth style: Falling palm"** The boy repeted, now sending a giant palm made out of stone towards his father, blocking the man from any kind of escape.

_I got him!_ Reiji thought in thriumf.

**"Ice style: Roaring blast!"** The words rang cold thoughtout the room as a frozen blast ripped thought the stone, breaking it like twigs under a steel boot,creating dust and chaos in it's wake, the blast going straight for Reiji.

"Shit!" The young boy roared as he jumped to the side, the blast going into the wall and ripping it's way out into the open.

"If you thought that would end me, you are very much mistaking boy... that was nothing." Haido said, his figure walking towards Reiji as the dust setteled."If that was all you got, then you where hardly worth the trouble.."

"No way.. i'm just getting started." Reiji said with a cough, slowly standing up. He hadn't manage to avoid the blast, even if he wasn't dead, the ice had already ripped through his left arm, ripping away the banages and leaving it bloody and scarred.

"This.. " Reiji began, letting the bandages fall to the ground, soaked with blood and ink."Is..." Haido looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, rather amused.

"your.." His body was covered in writings, seals if you would call it so, but just not any normal seals, instead, the seals would look liked scars that had been filled with ink, covereing his entire torsto."death..."

It was time, time for him to use that jutsu, that one that the hokage had forbidden him to use, that jutsu that left his body drained, his mind weak, He wouldn't have a secound shot at it, this would be his only chance..

"Sorry.. Naruto.." He said lowly, as he put his hands togheter and formed one seal.

"To late for that son, they won't even find your body when i'm done with you!" Haido said with a vile grin, a kunai in his right hand.

**"Demonic Relese: Wrath of the Red lion"**

The sudden relese of chackra that came from the boy, send Haido flying backwards, all the way throught the room, The scream that followed, and sudden warmth, burned away the water in the room, the ice on the wall, The increase of chackra, red and warm chackra, made the sun feel like a dust, in compairson to this warmth, the room suddenly caught fire, and Haido could swear that the chackra itself was burning him, but right now, nothing of that did matter, instead, what was happening to the boy infront of him, was important.

Reiji had fallen to his knees, his eyes closed, his hands placed on his head. His hair started to expand, growing longer, he started to grow in size, his skin was replaiced by red pelt, and his eyes grew bigger, more feral.

The change keep on going, the red chakra pouring out of the boy like sunshine, and still, Haido could feel how it was slowly burning him.

The beast lifted it's head to the sky and cried out a roar, so feral and filled with rage, that Haido froze in pure fear, and then, it turned and looked at him, it's green eyes glimmering with hatred and rage.

"Father! I'll make sure they won't find a single drop off you when i'm done!" Reiji said, his voice now almost close too a roar.

Haido couldn't belive his eyes, before him stood a giant, a beast twice as tall as him, with red pelt, massive red mane, and green eyes that radianted fear and hatred. It looked just like a cross over between a man and a lion, and its blood red pelt only made it more fearsome.

"What are you ?!" Haido asked, his voice shaking. The beast laughed and fell into a stance, the same stance Reiji had been using.

"I'm your son.. i am also the friend of the contrainer of the Kyuubi." Reiji said with a mockering grin, or as far as a lion man could grin.

"And now, you die!" He charged forward, clsoing the distance in no time, Haido didn't even have time to blink before a red pawn hit his chest, then another and another, a constant rain of fists cracking against his chest, breaking his bone, one by one. Reiji then dropped down and sent a foot right up into his opponenets jaw, breaking it with little problem, and sending the poor man flying into the air.

Reiji then disappered from view and appered again above his father, giving the man another long flurry of blows, his eyes almost flaming with power, and then, he reached his right hand back and shouted.**"Time to end this! Dance of the final battle!"**

_**-In Konoha ninja base camp-**_

Everyone had made it back to camp everyone appart from Reiji, who had, to Naruto's shook, send the others away,while he remained to take care of the lord.

"That idiot.. what does he think he is doing ?" Naruto muttered, now sittting on a small branch, looking up towards the castle. It wasn't like Reiji to do anything like this.. he had been activ weird, ever since they left Konoha.. and when Reiji had broken down, Naruto had been there.. it was just.. weird for Reiji to break down infront of so many people.. usualy it was just him and Naruto at the spot when things like that happened, and that was mostly when Reiji remembered his family.

"I wonder..."The young boy muttered.

"He will be back.." Naruto jumped slightly at Ino's voice, said girl had appered just beside him while he was thinking.

"I'm sure he will be back Naruto...it's Reiji after all, he won't just go and die like that." Ino smiled, probably the first kind smile Naruto had ever gotten from the girl, and it made his heart race, faster then anything in the world.

"yeah.. i guess your right.." Naruto said, repaying the smile with one of his own.

"hey, you two love birds, Come on down! I need to talk to you!" Genma shouted from the ground, the Jounin smiling as he keept on chewing on his toothpick, trying not to look to worried.

"Wah!" Both Ino and Naruto was send flying towards the ground as the whole forest shook, Naruto, Without thinking about it,grabbed Ino's left arm and pulled her towards him, pressing her against his chest and turning around, so that he took the full blow of the fall.

Both blonds suddenly became very,very red, Ino trying her best to say something, and Naruto doing the same.

"By the gods..." Genma said lowly, his toothpick dropping down and hitting the ground.

Both teens forgot about the position they both where in and quickly stood up, turning to look at where Genma was looking.

They could hardly belive their eyes.

**( H****ehe, Cliffy hanger no jutsu! Sorry everyone, but it's getting late, and i'v just ended this nights writing marathon.. and well, since this story is already long enough, i'm gonna cut it here and leave this as my first try for a cliff hanger.. don't kill me.**

**Also, Any questions, just add them to the Review, and i'll do my best to asnwer them.**

**Also, About the Chakra thingy, i'll explain it all in the next xhapter, noone needs to worry, Naruto is still the Container of the Kyuubi. **

**Takayama out!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(( Alright, First off, It's been about a year since i last wrote anything for Crimson leaf. I know that its been one hell of a long time. I apologies for that. I manage to get a writers block just after the 5 chapter, which stopped me, along from school and other things to keep going. Soon enough i forgot the story over-all. Though it came back to mind today and i'm planning on starting again.**

**My writting skills has hopefully improved since then.**

**Also, the story might take a few twists and turns now, but it will be back on track soon enough, no worries.**

**Now, the one year late, chapter 6 of the Crimson leaf.))**

The entire camp could hardly believe their eyes as they looked up at the once mighty and proud castle that they had just fleed from. The entire castle was but in flames, burning bright against the dark night sky. The flames roared uncontrolled, unstopped and the entire castle was put on fire in a matter of seconds. Though this in its own right was a frightenings view, The giant crystal of ice that has sprung up from the middle of the castle at the same time and yet did not give in to the flames. Made the whole sight all the more frightening.

Naruto and Ino both gazed at it with their mouths on the floor. This was something they've never seen before and probably wouldn't in a while either. Genma on the other hand, didn't seem all that suprised by it all, though of course he had already dropped his toothpick, taken out a new one and put it in before someone noticed. He was faster to recover his wits after that display and so was Asuma.

"What the hell is that ?" Asuma asked with a raised eyebrow, the cigarr in his mouth just freshly light.

"Don't ask me..." Genma added. "Did you drop your cigarr ?" He asked with a slight grin, trying to ease the bit of tension that he felt.

"C-course not!" Asuma answered, Though his quick answer made Genma smile slightly, even thought he wasn't having a good feeling about this one. Reiji was suppost to be still inside there and with everything in the castle on fire, He was fearing for the life of his student.

Twenty minutes past, without anything happening. Genma and Asuma was both keeping watch, While Sakura and Ino was tending to Tenten, Who was still shaking from everything that had happened inside. Shikamaru, Choiji, Neji and Lee were simply sitting silently under a tree, all four still gazing up at the burning castle.

Naruto however, was sitting on a branch at the edge of the camp, looking out towards the dark forest and the burning castle in the background. Somehow not having Reiji beisde him right now was making him edgy and worried. He had, after learning that Reiji had stayed behind, shouted that he was going to help his friend. Yet Genma-sensei had stopped him, saying that he would right now only walk into his death.

"Damn Reiji, Don't you dare go and die on me..." He muttered lowly.

Suddely something moved at the edge of the clearing, making everyone look up from where they were working or thinking and focusing their gaze on what ever it might be. Naruto pulled out a kunai and stayed where he was. It was probably a surviving soldier from the castle that had stumble upon the camp. If so he would jump at him as soon as he could. There was no way he was going to lose to Reiji in battle again.

To everyones suprised however, the one that stumble into the clearing wasn't a soldier, but something that could only be called a beast. Red mane covering a massive red body, it's head held high and in its hand, the handle of a once mighty blade lay. The beast could mostly be descriped as a combination between a man and a lion. For a moment everyone froze dead in their tracks, yet their weapons still raised.

"w-what is that !?" Ino shouted with a scared voice, her and Sakura each having a kunai drawn in their hand, yet looking far too frightened to use them. same was it for everyone else around as well, they were frozen in fear, pure and utter feral fear.

The beast took another step and naruto noticed that it was covered in blood, blood in the same color as its red mane. The beasts body shook, then it spoke with a hoars and familiar voice.

"I'm sorry.... Naruto." Then it stumbeled its last step and feel over.

As it hit the ground, two persons were already running towards it.

"Reiji!" Naruto shouted in fear. fear not from the beast, nor from the fact that it spoke with Reiji's voice, but fear for the fact that he might loose a friend, his best friend.

"Shit." Genma muttered. He had been warned about this by the hokage, told about this very jutsu that must have turned his student into this. It was something he had wanted to prevent, yet somehow he didn't think Reiji would use it in the fight against his father.

The red lion's mane soon faded away, and where its once massive body once lay, was only the scarred body of Reiji, covered in blood.

The last thing Reiji felt, was Naruto grabbing his bruised body and shaking him back and forth.

**One week later, in Konoha.**

"Look naruto, You can't sit here all day and just not eat, You'll die before Reiji awakens! Now eat!" Ino's voice roared out over the white hospital room, one hand holding the blond clowns mouth open and the other preparing to show a apple in.

"Let me be Ino! get off me!" Naruto shouted back, as he desperatly tried to get loose from the grip of the blond girl. It was surprising to him that a girl could have such a strong grip. Then again Ino had insisted on hitting him and Reiji ever so often. So she had ofcourse gotten her training from there.

"EAT!" Ino roared in a voice that would make even the demon fox scared. Thought Naruto wasn't scared of it, or atleast he didn't show it at all.

Since they had come back to Konoha, Reiji had been in something close to a koma for about a week, While everyone else had gotten their wounds taken care of and gone home. Naruto and Ino had both been by Reiji's side most of the week, Though naruto had not even left the place since they had arrived, not leaving Reiji's bedside since. Ino had been forced to force-feed him every day, so that he wouldn't go and die on Reiji.

A small laughter from the bed made the two stop in their tracks and turn their heads towards it. Where their eyes were meet with a tired, yet bright smile from a red haired boy.

"You two sure know how to make a ruckus. When's the wedding ?" Reiji asked while his smile grew even larger.

He never got a answer to that, Instead the two blonds threw themself around his neck and gave him a deep hug, something that made Reiji winch in pain.

"oi oi, be carefull or i'll be even longer in this bed." He muttered with a happy voice.

"No way i'm letting go of you again!" Naruto muttered. still glinging tightly to his friend.

"Baka." Reiji answered. "Ino-chan will get jealous of me" He said with glee, on which he was interupted by Ino who slammed a fist into his head, Though softer then she usually did.

"Stop saying stupid stuff." She muttered and let go of him. Naruto soon did the same.

The door to the room slided open and Genma and none other then the Hokage stepped in, both bearing a rather bright smile on their faces. Though Genma looked like he had seen better days, He was smiling and Naruto knew that it was becase he had been worried about Reiji as well.

"So, your finally up again, Reiji-san." He said happely, standing beside the Hokage. Who had taken his stand just at the edge of the bed.

"Course! Couldn't stay asleep with these two jibbering on and on." Reiji said and pointed at Ino and Naruto.

"Haha, Well, They've been watching you ever since you got back, So you better thank them." Genma answered.

"Glad to see you up and well, Reiji-kun." The Hokage said with his deep, elder voice, a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Reiji answered and bowed his head slightly, Something that never stopped surpising Naruto. Heck, Reiji was always so bossy, be it on missions or at home, yet once the Hokage came before him, he became as submissive as a hungry puppy.

"For now, Rest and once you have done that, come to me. We have a few things to discuss." The Hokage said and left the room quickly. Seems like he was in a hurry.

"Well, I'll get back to work. You rest up now Reiji." Genma said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ehh, i wonder why the Hokage himself came to see you." ino wondered loudly, Yet Reiji didn't listen, he simply slided down into the bed again and fell asleep.

**(( Alright, End of chapter 6, Sorry once again for the long wait.**

**Also, About the Owl's eye. It's a eye bloodline that allows the once that has it to understand how a jutsu is built. Much like the Sharingan. However it demands that the user is able to understand the flow of chakra and such, else the user won't be able to copy the move. The user is alos forced to remember the jutsu him/herself, instead of just knowing them, like the Sharingan.**

**And I'll explain Reiji's transformation later on, For now it will remain a mystery.**

**Takayama out))**


End file.
